Bad Girl, Good girl
by S. Alex Beilshmildt
Summary: [U/A] -BrickxMomoko- ¡Estúpido cerebro! A veces no le traía más que problemas el ser bastante inteligente, por eso ahora con un ultimátum, Brick Him terminó en el instituto central de 'New Tokio', con su atención colocada en cierta chiquilla de ojos rosados adicta a los dulces, con aspecto de chica mala. ¿Qué misterios ocultaba la chica? Y más importante ¿Porque rayos le importaba?


**Disclaimer;:** _My dears, es lógico que las D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, solo consigo que mis más locos sueños se adapten a ellos, sin fines de lucro -obviamente... nunca recibiría un peso por escribir un fanfic xD! -._

**La canción** de "_Bad Girl, Goog girl_" obviamente tampoco es mía.** Todo el crédito** a las Miss A xD! _Yo solo la usé como disparador para este fic._

* * *

/******•**...******•**/

.-:-:...:-:-.[**B**]**))** **B**_ad_ **G**i_rl_**,** **G**o**o**_d_ **G**_ir_**l** _((_**[**M**]**.-:-:...:-:-.

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

**ও**•**B**r_i_**c**k **x** _M_o**m**o**k**_o_•**ও**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

/******•**...******•**/

…

**C**h**. I**

…

**********/•**...******•/**

_»_—**S**_h_**u**t **u**_p_, **b**o**y**_!_—_«_

_…_

_…_

_…_

* * *

Tronó la lengua sentado en aquel molesto sofá individual de la recepción de la dirección, sus padres había terminado por decidir que serían separados e irían a diferentes escuelas después de haber hecho aquel desastre en el salón de profesores de la preparatoria central de Hokkaido, por eso ahora estaba ahí, en una aburrida y pequeña ciudad perdida en medio de la nada, esperando a que un regordete señor se dignara en pasarlo y terminar con ello su admisión a la escuela de 'New Tokio'. Bufó molesto volviendo a ver correr a algunos profesores inútiles de aquí para allá, fue entonces cuando al fin se dignó en abrirse la puerta de la dirección

—Señorita Akatsutsumi, espero con ello entienda que golpear a la señorita Shirogane no está nada bien, se le espera en el salón de castigo terminadas las clases. —Un hombre de raras pestañas a juego con su bigote salió por delante de una chica con apariencia de despreocupada. —Y por favor ¡No golpee la máquina de dulces! Cuesta arreglarla.

—No es mi culpa que se trague mis monedas —espetó junto con un bufido, era de cabello anaranjado brillante, se podría ir al peli rojo si llegaba a verse en la oscuridad el cual llevaba suelto con un lazo rojo bastante visible usado de diadema, algo en el color de cabello, extrañó de alguna forma al chico en el sofá quien observaba atento la escena que montaban esos dos.

—En serio, si no fuera porque tus padres pagan los daños, hace mucho que estarías fuera de la escuela, eres una excelente alumna, no lo desperdicies —recomendó el hombre pese a la cara de fastidio de la chica, quien se limitó a asentir y murmurar un "Lo pensaré" que hizo suspirar al rechoncho hombre calvo con extrañas cejas y bigotes.

Pasó justo frente a donde él estaba plácidamente sentado, más en vez de ignorarlo, lo fulminó con la mirada, algo extraño sucedía con esa chica ¿Y ahora porque jodidos lo veía así? El no había hecho nada malo –aún, se dijo burlón –, como para que le diera esa mirada cargada de tanto odio, aunque era extraña y brillante de un –igualmente –, raro color rosa pastel. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de inmediato por la casi ausente voz del director llamándolo.

—Joven Him, por favor pase, no tenemos todo el día y el descanso está por terminar —avisó y el chico rodó esos enigmáticos ojos color rojo carmesí —, entre, le daré el reglamento escolar y su horario.

El oji rojo hizo caso con pesadez, nunca había sido de los que seguían reglas, pero tenía un ultimátum con su madre y una amenaza de su padre –verdaderamente molestos, no era nada bueno de ver –, y no es que cualquier amenaza surgiera efecto en el, es decir ¡Es Brick Him! Un delincuente juvenil que, gracias a la influencia de su madre en el ámbito científico y a su padre en el ámbito político, junto con sus hermanos, había librado en múltiples ocasiones el reformatorio y no por eso aprendía la lección, pero el que le advirtieran que si volvía a meterse en problemas terminaría un año en el reformatorio y estudiando en una escuela extranjera militar y sin su mesada, era… _«__ Arg, no soy tan idiota como para arruinarlo y arriesgar todo_ _»_ se decía a si mismo mientras entraba a la oficina del director.

—Pues, estoy informado de su situación —comenzó con un habitual discurso, lo que hizo al chico fruncir el entrecejo, esto era una verdadera tontería —, así que espero no cause tantos problemas… suficientes tengo con el resto de alumnos.

—En especial con la rosadita que salió ¿Cierto? —bromeó con un tinte de sarcasmo el chico de cabellera naranja rojizo, recibiendo un asentimiento y un pesado suspiro de parte del hombre ahora detrás del gran escritorio –. Ja, no se preocupe, no seré una gran molestia.

Recibió una carpeta con algunos papeles y obtuvo el permiso de salir de ahí para que fuera a sus respectivas clases… si claro, como si fuera a desperdiciar su primer día en el lugar, dentro de una estúpida aula llena de tontos que se mataban para poder ingresar a una buena universidad y no ser unos estúpidos trabajadores, pero de eso ya no se preocupaba él, si mantenía un bajo perfil con sus travesuras bien ya tenía su pase asegurado para la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón, así que… no, no fue al salón 2-A ¿No prestaste atención? ¡Es un chico malo! Por eso ahora estaba dando vueltas por la enorme institución sin detenerse en un lugar fijo, rondando por todos los sitios, hallando de paso un lugar oculto del resto de tontos en el que pudiera tener tiempo libre para pensar y estar a solas.

Así fue como terminó hallando aquel sitio, ahora tenía un espacio abierto, silencioso y relajado para pensar en maldades sin que lo descubrieran: la azotea. Tenía un par de cerraduras puestas en la puerta, nada que el no pudiera abrir con relativa facilidad, sabía por los constantes parloteos de algunas mujeres en aquel molesto sitio lleno de maestros, que todo ello era más que nada por seguridad ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún desquiciado y sobre-presionado alumno se le ocurría la brillante idea de tirarse desde aquel sitio… Pff, idiotas sin vida, se dijo. Sonrió mientras sacaba de su mochila un cuaderno negro con una calavera roja en la parte de enfrente y algunos que otros rayones en la pasta del mismo, todos hechos por sus hermanos menores, vaya que extrañaba a esos idiotas, pero bueno, ahora los tres recibían una tortura similar al estar separados y en instituciones igual de aburridas, solo que, a él por ser el 'líder' –un puesto auto-proclamado, por cierto –, de los 'Rowdyruff Boys' –como eran conocidos –, le había tocado la peor parte, al menos ellos estaban en ciudades cercanas y seguían viviendo en la misma casa, el tenía que valérselas casi solo, en un departamento –nada modesto –en el centro de aquel lugar aburrido.

Sonrió irónico y socarrón, tratando de adivinar que es lo que estarían haciendo sus hermanos, tal vez el único que estaría verdaderamente atendiendo a la clase, sería el menor de los tres, Boomer Him, era casi un caso perdido, su aspecto era casi angelical –si no lo hacías enojar –, con ese rubio cabello y ojos azules zafiro, tenía modales y cuando quería, podía conseguir lo que deseaba –claro ejemplo, su actual situación, que por convencer a la madre de los tres, fue que terminó hasta mimado en su enorme casa –, pero a la vez era bastante ingenuo para muchas cosas, aunque, a decir verdad, tenía ese toque de maldad único de la familia –vamos ¿En serio creen que es un gen único en los tres? –, que lo volvía el mismo diablo una vez que le dabas la espalda… claro, no como él.

El de en medio, Butch Him, el hermano más agresivo de los tres, realmente pocas veces se detenía a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y, esas veces eran las que precisamente él, lo detenía a pensar –con un 'amable' golpe bien merecido –, y gracias a eso fue que terminó por convencer a su padre de que, la escuela de deportes cerca de casa sería genial para él, pues ahí estaría ocupado con tantas actividades extra-curriculares que no tendría tiempo –hablando de dientes para afuera –, para pensar en maldades –una idea original del ahora exiliado líder peli naranja –, así consiguiendo igual permanecer en las cercanías. Torció la boca en un evidente momento de molestia, por sus estúpidos planes fue que terminó en una de las ciudades más centradas y aburridas del país, su madre había comentado que era demasiado potencial mal gastado y que, tal vez entrando a la misma escuela en la que ella había estudiado de joven ¡Estúpido cerebro!

A veces no le traía más que problemas el ser bastante inteligente, para desquitarse golpeó la pared que sujetaba la puerta negra de entrada a la azotea causando una abolladura, el timbre de salida sonó después de un largo rato –en el cual terminó de comer un paquete de comida rápida que había comprado antes de llegar a la escuela –y el barullo constante de los reprimidos alumnos se dejó escuchar, algunos felices porque la campana los había liberado y otros… bueno, después de que el tiempo de examen se les había terminado, no era una buena noticia, así de simple. Se levantó de su lugar, sacudió sus pantalones negros algo sueltos con uno que otro cierre en color vino que lo hacían ver un poco más temible de lo que normalmente lucía, acompañando a aquella prenda iban un par de tenis conversse bajos rojos, mismo color que tenía su playera estilo polo y su inseparable gorra roja colocada al revés sobre su alborotado cabello peli naranja que con trabajos llegaba a sus hombros.

Su cuerpo, bueno, era atractivo… nha, era todo un adonis si se ponía a discusión, sus brazos estaban ejercitados solo lo suficiente –no era un debilucho por obviedad –, su pecho y abdomen estaban marcados pero no en exageración, únicamente hasta el punto que parecía irresistible para bastantes chicas, su porte elegante y a la vez rebelde le daba un no-se-que, que te podía al menos sacar un suspiro y sus orbes rubí contrastaban entre su piel clara –más no pálida, como la del mediano –y para finalizar, estaba su sonrisa, oh si, el que tuviera un toque de arrogancia y cinismo en ella solo lo volvía completamente irresistible… y eso si era de familia… al menos por parte de su padre. Se encaminó por los pasillos transitados del lugar hacia la salida de aquella prisión… escuela pues, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie y a la vez obteniendo la atención de varios, más al llegar a la salida al fin algo pudo capturar su mirada rojiza, ahí estaba ella, con su cabello alborotado, con tres chicas al frente, una de cabello negro azulado largo a la derecha, la de la izquierda de cabello castaño oscuro y la del centro con un –cabe señalar –, ridículo traje de cabello castaño, añadiendo a una tras la peli roja del moño de rubio cabello sujeto en dos trenzas.

—Te lo dije antes Himeko, deja de molestar a Sakurako ¿Quieres que tu cara vuelva a quedar en el suelo? —la chica del moño se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo la mirada afilada sobre las tres chicas.

—No te quieras creer tanto 'Blossom' que estando sola no intimidas a nadie. —Ante las palabras con cierto tono burlesco de 'Himeko' (oh la chica vestido carpa de circo, como decidió reconocerla Brick), la pasiva y a la vez agresiva mirada rosada de la chica peli naranja se transformó en una… intimidante, para él, una interesante, no todas las chicas que conocía… corrigiendo, ninguna mujer aparte de su madre le había parecido capaz de asustar solo con una mirada, ni sus múltiples ex-novias juntas podrían mantener aquella fría y profunda mirada con odio destilando de ella a la par que un completo desinterés. —¿Oh no, chicas?

La Akatsutsumi se irguió y descruzó los brazos, mostrando con ello una sonrisa amenazante que hacía un juego perfecto junto a su ligero entre cejo fruncido y su rosados luceros, por fin la carpa de circo dio un ligero retroceso, fue solo un paso, pero con ello demostró lo obvio: le temía. Aquello no era sin razón, alrededor comenzaban a detenerse algunas cuantas personas en espera del resultado final, las otras tontas a los costados de la castaña se colocaron detrás de la misma, ellas exteriorizando lo que todas tenían, fue cuando el peli rojo logró captar algunos murmullos a su alrededor, descubriendo con ello algunas cuantas cosas.

1.- Momoko Akatsutsumi odiaba a Himeko Shirogane –¿Qué? Solo habría que juntar los datos que conocía con los escuchados –, por diversas razones, una de ellas era precisamente que siempre molestaba a esa… nerd detrás de ella.

2.- La oji rosa era apodada 'Blossom' y todo el mundo lo sabía ¿Por qué? Sepa un carajo la razón, pero el ahora sabía aquel dato.

3.- La rosadita era temida por muchas personas debido a que era 'peligrosa', hábil y fuerte, además de bastante inteligente –este último dato brindado por el director en persona –.

De acuerdo, eran cosas inútiles, pero él lo sabía ahora y eso nadie podría decirle lo contrario ¿Y porque importaba? ¡Qué carajos sabía él! ¡Lo sabía y punto! Tronó la lengua, de pronto parecía tener demasiado 'interés' en aquel asunto, por lo que ante cualquier petición susurrada por su instinto, dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel tumulto de gente, por ahora no quería involucrarse en problemas exteriores –entiéndase, no quería involucrarse en peleas de niñas tontas –, para no terminar exiliado aun.

—¿Estás segura? —el ronroneo de la voz sobre saliente de la peli roja lo hizo detenerse poco a poco, rayos quería saber cómo terminaría todo, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano.

—C…claro que estoy segura ¿¡Quién te crees!? —exclamó colérica Shirogane, más de inmediato se arrepintió, cruzando sus brazos con aires de superioridad y arrogancia —. Es más tontilla, no eres nadie ni si quiera para tener el honor de hablar conmigo, estúpida.

Escupió, pero era lógico su miedo, sin necesidad de virarse el de mirada carmesí reconoció el temor impregnado en la voz de la chica capa-de-circo, lo sabía porque el mismo había causado la misma reacción en bastantes personas, algo dentro de él se llenó de orgullo y decidió seguir ignorando aquella extraña sensación y curiosidad que Momoko le causaba, creía que pronto pasaría y no sucedería nada de interés respecto a ello. Siguió su camino hacia el apartamento en el que ahora vivía para colocar orden en el lugar, recientemente ayer era que se había establecido en la ciudad luego de que su avión aterrizara, por ende todo estaba fuera de lo que le gustaba, haría mejoras a su hogar temporal para colocarlo más acogedor.

Primer paso: comprar frituras y un buen estéreo, ya con eso en su sitio podría arreglar fácilmente el resto del lugar. Con pasos calmados se dirigió al centro comercial, recorriendo con parsimonia las calles de la tan extraña ciudad, dando en poco tiempo con el lugar deseado, simplemente compró lo necesario y pagó con el dinero que tenía de sus constantes mesadas –poco merecidas, pero apreciadas –, al menos solo la comida, lo otro con la tarjeta de crédito que sus padres le habían dado antes de la mudanza con el obvio límite de crédito en ella.

Sin más que hacer por lo menos en aquel día y con las manos llenas de frituras, fue que se encaminó a aquel sitio que ahora llamaba 'casa', aunque su andar fue cortado en el momento en que su rojiza mirada captó la grácil y –aun poco conocida –, figura de la peli naranja en una de las bancas del parque con una gran bolsa de papel en brazos ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Si contaba el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que la escuela terminó, hace solo hora y media, él ni si quiera había ido a su casa y ella ya estaba cómodamente en aquel lugar… ¿Comiendo? Sin si quiera pensarlo, su vista se clavó en ella, lucia bastante extraña a como recordaba haberla visto antes ¿Qué había de diferente en ella? _« __Oh, claro, tiene una linda sonrisa ahora, no como en la escuela_ _» _se dijo para después abofetearse mentalmente por aquello.

Sin más que hacer, se acercó con pasos calmados a la banca de donde ahora extraía unas cuantas barras de chocolate la oji rosa con demasiada prisa, comenzó a distinguir su voz entre murmuros incomprensiblemente alegres, luego las frases completas, al fin se acercó lo suficiente, estaba detrás de ella, quien le susurraba a una barra ya abierta.

—No te preocupes delicia, pronto terminarás feliz en mi estomago ¡Dios, eres sublime! Ante aquello, Brick pensó seriamente en que la chica estaba mal de la cabeza… y que seguramente era otra persona, pero no, sus ojos rosas brillando ante 'tan deliciosa imagen' negaban esa posibilidad, decidió abrir la boca al notar como en menos de dos minutos ya iba por la cuarta barra de chocolates ¿Qué era una aspiradora humana, oh qué?

—Te han dicho alguna vez que si comes demasiados dulces ¿Enfermas?

—Sí, pero mi metabolismo se acostumbró desde pequeño a comer más de tres kilo… —silenció abruptamente su relato y viró su tronco para chocar sus luceros rosados con una intimidante mirada rojiza _« __¡Diablos!_ _» _se dijo a su misma, desde el momento en que lo vio despreocupado afuera de la dirección supo que nada bueno traería ese nuevo alumno, ella tenía una reputación que cuidar, por eso en la escuela no probaba ningún dulce porque perdía su careta de indiferencia cuando lo hacía (justo como ahora).

Se levantó abruptamente, cuidando de que sus dulces no cayeran al suelo, el peli naranja dio un paso hacia atrás al notar la expresión de molestia reflejada en el rostro de la Akatsutsumi, él por su parte también agregó una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios y extendió sus manos hacia el frente moviéndolas de atrás hacia adelante.

—Wow, tranquila muñeca traga-dulces, no te alteres —bueno si lo pedía así…

—¡Y quien eres tú para decirme que no me altere, estúpido! —sí, con ese tono burlesco y esos 'cariñosos' apodos, era lógico que se molestara, por ende levantó un puño en su dirección.

—Quien te agarró con las manos en… en el chocolate, adicta al azúcar. —Le comenzaba a gustar demasiado verla molesta por su causa, simplemente era divertido recibir ese tipo de miradas iracundas de aquel rostro gruñón y adorable… se volvió a abofetear mentalmente y continuó pese a la afiliada advertencia que los ojos de Momoko le enviaba. —Ya, no pienso decir nada de tu grave adicción a los caramelos, tonta.

—¡Eres desesperante!

—Ya me lo habían dicho.

—Puedo hacerte sufrir mucho si abres la boca ¿Sabes? —añadido a esto se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —. Todos lo saben ¿No lo has oído?

—No, no fui a clases hoy.

—Pero estabas en la escuela.

—El lugar es bastante grande ¿Lo sabías?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Entonces que te sorprende rosadita?

—¿Te saltaste las clases y nadie te descubrió? —cuestionó precavida, alzando una de sus delgadas cejas.

—No es tan difícil.

—Lo sé, solo que nadie además de mi y Kaoru lo habían conseguido… —calló abruptamente al notar que comenzaba a divagar —. Como sea, puedo hacerte daño, soy peligrosa, así que mantente alejado de mi, estúpido.

—Huy que miedo… —se burló el chico de la gorra, ella se limitó a soltar un gruñido y a tomar su bolsa y su basura.

—Estas advertido.

—Para ser tan bonita es bastante gruñona… —susurró para sí mismo una vez la chica se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la banca, Him soltó una risita nasal y volvió a su camino al notar el peso extra en sus brazos, cierto, debía llegar a su apartamento para pensar en cómo arreglaría aquel lugar para hacer más cómoda su estancia en aquella ciudad.

…

…

…

* * *

**¡Holiwis a todos! Hace mucho que comencé a escribir esta historia, solo que nunca la corregí y ahora, después de al fin animarme a subir algo de esta pareja de rojitos que me encanta, he decidido corregirla y publicarla =3 Espero sea de su agrado, si no mal calculo serán 3 capítulos, espero que les llegue a gustar Q_Q déjenme su review para saberlo... otra cosa, estoy de celebración porque... ¡Este es mi 30avo fanfic! Si *aplausos* xD! Nunca creí llegar a tantos números ._. wow, en serio, nunca xD!**

**Siento que hice bastante Ooc, pero todo estará bastante justificado con la actitud de Momoko-chan al fina xD! -creo-, así que no me prendan antorchas aún xD! Se aceptan críticas para ver que tal resulta todo esto =3 eso si, nada de ofender ¿He? xD! Dios, a pesar de que lo he revisado como 10 veces, creo que tengo uno que otro error por ahí, así que avísenme si es así xD! Ok ya, me voy, prometo actualizar pronto =3 ya tengo escrito gran parte del siguiente capítulo.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Bajas un kilo por cada uno (?).

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y** **'A**le**x'** **H**yuug**a H**itsugay**a**_. Lovely charm._

_._


End file.
